


Brontide

by wibblyR



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Umbrella of Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the prompt : "Kawoshin + Brontide"<br/>Brontide means "the low rumble of thunder".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, [C.C.](http://m-o-r-p-h-i-n-3.tumblr.com/)

A drizzle has started to drum gently on Shinji’s window. Lying on his bed, he watched the wet shadows drip to his windowsill. He sat up to look outside how the weather was shaping up. Heavy clouds the colour of bruises hung low in the sky, a storm brewing in their fat bellies.

Shinji observed with glum eyes the passersby running along the street, shielding themselves with hands, coats, suitcases. But one figure seemed in no rush, walking leisurely, hands in their pockets. Shinji squinted, and gasped and scrambled away from the window when the person looked up straight at him. It was Kaworu Nagisa, the newcomer.

Shinji came back to the window, fidgeting. Kaworu had stopped completely in their tracks, and was still looking in Shinji’s general direction - but surely they could see nothing through the rain. Worried nonetheless, Shinji opened his window, a strong waft of wind coming in and ruffling his hair at once. Kaworu’s fluffy white hair fell wet and pitifully on their face, and their white shirt was soaked transparent.

"Kaworu !" he shouted. "What are you doing here ?"

Kaworu spoke back but the rain was pouring and hammering the ground so heavily that Shinji heard nothing. But he could hear thunder rolling on the horizon, so he ran without thinking, grabbing an umbrella on his way out.

"Kaworu !" he called as he crossed the street to his drenched classmate. "Here."

He handed him the open umbrella, but they were both under it still.

"That’s nice, Shinji", Kaworu said, soft-spoken. "I can stay here." They came closer, under the shelter of waterproof cloth.

"What ? No, that’s- I-" Shinji flustered, as this was not the response he had expected. "You can take it to go home and give it back to me later. I just have to cross the street to go back home, so…"

"Oh", was all Kaworu said, and they took the umbrella, cold hand wrapping around Shinji’s on the handle. Shinji slipped his out of the grasp, flushing red. A flash of lightning made him jump. The threatening rumble of thunder was louder now, closer.

"Well, see you, Kaworu. You’ll give me my umbrella back in school." Shinji said. "You should get home, it’s gonna thunder soon !" he added.

He rushed back into his room, distressed by his open window. Sure enough, his bed was sodden wet. He sighed and closed his window, watching as the black circle of his umbrella finally moved and bobbed down the street. He wiped his damp brow and noticed how flushed he was. He must have gotten himself a fever.


End file.
